When seats are assembled or fastened in an aircraft by the conventional method, assembly rails (so-called seat rails) are used on the deck of the fuselage structure. The seat rails run in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft and have a plurality of connection points or fastening points at regular intervals along the rail (for example, at every inch). The connection points or fastening points thus allow a high level of flexibility in the determination and configuration of the seating space between the rows of seats. The seat rails are fixed approximately in parallel with one another on the deck and the seats can then be fastened closer together or further apart on the rails in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft at the discretion of the airline company.
However, since the seat rails are usually fixed on the deck, they can create an obstacle on the floor. Although such obstacles can be overcome using appropriately configured floor coverings, solutions of this type can also be associated with high costs. However, it is then often impossible to change the seating arrangement quickly, because the floor coverings must firstly be removed or dismantled.